


unexpected connections;

by kinneyb



Series: giving back [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Fairy!Q meets Lucifer after an accident separates him from Margo and Eliot. Who knew the devil was such a nice guy?





	unexpected connections;

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: please go to my Twitter ( queermight ) and check out my pinned Tweet if you enjoy my fics. :)

Quentin sat on Eliot's shoulder, holding his hair for stability. "This is so exciting," he said, whispering. He kept looking around frantically, eyes wide and sparkly. "I can't believe I can just leave the house whenever I want now."

"What did we say?" Margo said, glancing over at the small fairy. "This cloaking spell takes a lot of power, Q," she reached out and patted his head with a finger, which probably looked incredibly odd to any bystanders. A pretty girl just patting air. "We can't be doing this all the time, okay?"

Quentin pouted and looked down. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry. But," he perked up and pressed up against Eliot's neck in a hug. "Thank you guys so much for this. I've never had, uh - what did you call it?"

"Chinese food," Eliot supplied with a laugh. "You'll _love_ it."

Quentin smiled brightly and nodded excitedly. He trusted Eliot's judgement, and _not_ just because he was a chef.

They rounded a corner, nearing the restaurant, and a powerful gust of wind swept over them.

Margo shivered, pulling her jacket tighter. "Jesus, it's - "

"Q!"

Margo glanced over at Eliot and blinked. "El, what's... wrong," she finished quietly, no longer a question. She noticed the problem within seconds: Quentin was missing, nowhere to be seen. "What happened?"

"The - the wind," Eliot spun around a few times, searching wildly. "He must've let go of my hair." He pressed a hand to his forehead, taking a deep breath. "I told him he couldn't do that. I - "

Margo grabbed his arm, squeezing. "El, calm down," she said, but one look and he could tell she was panicking, too. "We can find him with a simple tracking spell, okay?"

++

Quentin woke up and was immediately aware something was wrong, and not just the fact he was separated from his friends. He was in pain - bad pain. He groaned loudly and rolled over, sitting up.

He was in an alleyway, apparently, dark and cold. He sniffled and reached behind him, checking his wings. He sobbed when he realized he'd torn one of his precious wings. He could fix it, but it was pretty badly torn and it'd probably take him months.

Letting go of his wing, he curled up and started sobbing.

He needed to get up and find his friends but if he couldn't fly...

"Why, hello there."

Quentin looked up slowly, confused and startled because no human should've been able to see him, right? Or maybe he got so far out of range the spell had been broken or - Quentin scrambled back.

The thing looking over him was most definitely _not_ human.

They had beautiful, large white wings. But... an unattractive face. Almost like a demon.

"What do we have here?" the creature asked, deep and surly. "A... fairy, yes?"

Quentin gulped. He couldn't protect himself properly, not with a broken wing. "Please," he begged, sniffling. "Don't hurt me."

The creature leaned down and scooped him up, and within seconds his face morphed into that of an attractive, young man. He shushed him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, cradling his broken wing. "Just wait."

Quentin was terrified. He closed his eyes and waited for pain. Or death. _Something_.

But what he was got was simply soothing relief from the pain. He sighed lightly and opened his eyes. He beamed when he saw his wing. "I - you healed me?" he asked, peering up at the intriguing man. "What... no, _who_ are you?"

"Quentin!" Margo's voice was sharp and filled with anger.

He turned in Lucifer's hand and watched, wings fluttering excitedly, as Margo and Eliot ran over. But his excitement quickly dulled when he noticed Eliot's hands moving swiftly. He barely recognized what it was: battle magic.

"El!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "_Don't!_"

Eliot faltered, and Margo ran in front of him. "Why shouldn't we?" she asked, glaring at the man. "He was going to hurt you. Or - or take you, right?"

"Take him?" the man repeated. "_Please_."

Quentin glanced between them nervously and slowly flew over. He landed on Eliot's shoulder and sat down. "He helped me," he said earnestly, wings flapping. "He's a good guy."

Margo glared harder. She was never easily convinced of anything.

"If anything," the man said, harshly, "you two are the ones at fault." He stepped forward, and for a moment his face reverted back. Quentin stiffened. "You're keeping the poor thing as a pet," he spat, "if not worse."

Margo gasped. Eliot frowned.

"We are not!" Margo said, nearly growling.

Eliot stepped forward. "Q is not our pet. Or - or slave," he said it as if just the word tasted bad in his mouth.

"Oh," the man raised an eyebrow, looking between them. "Can't say I'm convinced."

Quentin flew off Eliot's shoulder. "Please, all of you, stop," he said, flapping his wings quickly. "Margo and Eliot are good people," he said, facing the man. "They're my family," he said, eyes wide and earnest. "And I swear," he turned toward Margo and Eliot, "this guy helped me. I - I broke my wing," he touched one of his wings, "and he healed it, somehow. Maybe he's a, uh, magician like you guys."

"A magician?" Margo asked, squinting.

Eliot put a hand in the air and stepped forward. "Doesn't matter," he said, smiling at the man lightly. "If what Q says is true, thank you for helping him."

"It is," he confirmed, tilting his head. "And, please, my name is Lucifer."

Margo folded her arms over her chest. "Lucifer? Really? Did your parents hate you?"

"Debatable," Lucifer replied, suppressing a grin.

Eliot smiled a bit wider. "Then, Lucifer, would you like to have dinner with us?" He pressed a hand to his chest. "My treat. That's where we were headed before Q got blown away by that nasty gust of wind."

Lucifer glanced at Quentin, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Wind? Seriously?"

Quentin blushed and ducked his head, fidgeting with his wings. "Y - yeah," he admitted.

"How about I take care of dinner?" Lucifer asked. "I know a place near here. The food is to die for," he grinned, "literally."

Eliot blinked. "But, uh - I wanted to thank you," he said, nodding. "For - "

Lucifer waved him off. "No need. Yes or no?" He glanced at Quentin. "What do you say?"

"I - " Quentin peered at Eliot, who just smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

++

The restaurant was beautiful, extravagant. Eliot just knew it had to be insanely expensive, but Lucifer didn't seemingly care. He just got them a table near the back and sat beside Margo while Eliot took the other side. Quentin - as per usual - just settled on the table. Maybe not the most sanitary, but what else could he do?

"You have to get some of their signature wine," Lucifer said, eyes sparkling. As soon as the waiter walked over, he ordered a bottle. The waiter nodded and walked off. "Now," he smiled, a bit amused. "You two have gotten my name, but I'm afraid I haven't been given the same luxury."

Margo laughed lightly, batting her eyelashes. And, oh, Eliot definitely knew _that_ look.

"Margo," she said, extending her hand. Eliot rolled his eyes fondly, but Lucifer actually took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said, somehow pulling it off.

Eliot chuckled. "You two are way too similar," he said, not unkindly. "I'm Eliot."

Lucifer peered at him, smirking. "I would gladly kiss your hand, too," he purred, lowly.

"Uh." Eliot looked away and patted Quentin's back with a finger. "And this is Quentin."

After that, the wine arrived and Lucifer was right - it was amazing, tart but sweet. Eliot took a few sips and sighed, content.

Quentin scurried over and stared at it, eyes wide and sparkly. Eliot grinned. "Want?"

Quentin looked up and nodded quickly, excitedly.

He waved the waiter over and asked for another glass. He looked confused - there were only three visible people at the table, after all - but nodded and took off, anyway.

"Poor thing," Margo said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "So confused."

Lucifer smiled, bemused. "Right. You two are magicians, right?" He looked over Quentin, approvingly. "That's a good cloaking spell you've got going on."

Eliot smiled back. "Yeah? Before this, we couldn't risk taking Q out too much."

"Understandable," he replied, tilting his head. "Sadly there are a lot of cruel people in the world. A lot of whom would do anything to get their hands on a fairy."

Margo huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, tell us about it."

Margo opened her menu, then. Eliot mostly just went at Quentin's pace, letting the tiny fairy walk all over the menu and peer at the words. When he was finished with a page, he would look up at Eliot expectantly.

Chuckling, he would turn the page and spend more time watching Quentin fondly instead of actually reading the menu. Finally, the waiter came back. He placed the extra glass in front of Eliot and pulled a small notepad out of his apron.

"What can I get you?"

Lucifer went first, obviously knowing his order off the top of his head.

Eliot grabbed the wine and opened it, pouring some in the glass for Quentin. Quentin thanked him quietly (cloaking spells didn't work as well for noise) and flew up into the air, flying over the glass of wine and diving into it, like it was a totally normal thing to do. Eliot barked out a laugh and quickly covered his mouth.

The waiter looked at him curiously.

Quentin swam back to the top and popped his head out of the wine, licking his lips. "This is so good," he said, flapping his wings, causing ripples in the liquid. Eliot laughed harder. Margo giggled, too.

Even Lucifer started laughing after a few seconds.

"Uh," the waiter said. "Everything okay?"

Lucifer quieted down after a few beats and waved his hand back and forth in the air. "Yes, yes, everything is, uh, fine. Margo, dear, what do you want?"

Grinning, and still staring at Quentin, she ordered her food. Then, Eliot ordered something he and Quentin had agreed on, because the fairy had a small appetite and sharing was just the best option.

The waiter nodded and walked off, still looking confused and maybe a little worried.

"He probably thinks we're on something," Margo said, giggling.

Lucifer glanced at her. "You're not?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised. "Oh." He shrugged and took a sip of wine. "Guess that's just me."

The food arrived about twenty minutes later, and Eliot moved Quentin - and his glass - out of the way. He smiled down at the fairy, eyes sparkling. "Having fun?"

"This - " Quentin smacked his lips. "This stuff is _so_ good."

Eliot grinned. "Yeah?" He ruffled his hair and then wiped his finger off on a napkin. "You need to eat something, though." Quentin nodded dumbly, floating around happily in the dark, sweet liquid. Reaching down, Eliot pulled a tiny bag out of his pocket.

Lucifer raised both eyebrows. "I thought you both said you weren't high."

He laughed sharply. "This isn't drugs," he assured him, opening it. He showed Lucifer the tiny spoon, fork, and knife. "We made Quentin his own utensils. It was getting dangerous," he said with a shiver, "especially knifes."

Lucifer tilted his head and glanced at the fairy. "I can imagine," he said lightly.

Eliot fed Quentin a few bites of the pasta, which was amazing, but he obviously wasn't very hungry. He was more interested in the wine, both in terms of swimming and drinking. He filed that information away for later.

Quentin had never been to a pool before, after all. Adventures for another day, maybe.

"So, you're a magician, too, right?" Margo asked, swallowing. "I mean, you healed Q."

Lucifer shook his head. "Normally, people have a hard time believing me," he explained, the corner of his lips quirking up, "but somehow I think you both will be much more understanding." He took a sip of his wine. "I'm the devil." He smiled. "And yes, literally. No metaphors here, at least not involving that."

Eliot squinted. "Really? I mean, we've met gods before, so... it's not entirely unbelievable."

Quentin suddenly popped his head up out of the wine and pointed with a finger. "He's - he's the devil," he agreed, nodding quickly. "I - I saw him. Like his - his real form," he said, giggling.

Oh, great. Eliot peered down at Quentin, smirking. "Are you tipsy, little Q?"

Quentin opened his mouth, closed it. "I dunno," he said through a laugh, followed by a loud hiccup. Yup, tipsy.

"I can show you," Lucifer said, folding his hands together on top of the table, "if you want."

Eliot opened his mouth, but before he could reply Margo nodded curtly.

Well, okay.

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer's face morphed slowly from that of a handsome, young man into something wildly different. He morphed back within seconds and cleared his throat.

"Okay," Margo said, nodding nodding. "Okay," she repeated. "We're eating dinner with the devil." Then, she grinned wickedly. "_Cool_."

Eliot watched as Lucifer visibly relaxed, like he was afraid of their reactions or something. He smiled lightly, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Who knew the devil was such a nice guy?" he asked, genuinely.

"I know," Lucifer said, sighing. "I get such a bad rep."

Margo nudged him, gently. "And for what? Disobeying your dad? Been there, done that."

Lucifer grinned down at her, and they clinked their glasses together.

++

"I've enjoyed this, truly," Lucifer said, standing up, "but sadly, I have plans for later."

Margo jumped to her feet. "Of course," she said, adjusting her dress. "Thank you for tonight." She glanced at Quentin. "For everything."

"Of course," he said, smiling brightly.

Reaching down, Eliot plucked Quentin out of his glass and placed him in the palm of his other hand. "You're soaked," he said with a fond laugh, eyes crinkling.

Quentin stumbled a bit before nodding. "Yes, I am," he said, like he didn't understand why. With a quick burst of magic, he dried himself. "There," he yawned. "Much better."

He sat down and curled up in the palm of Eliot's hand. He was snoring within seconds.

"Wow," Lucifer said, chuckling. "Fast sleeper, huh?"

Eliot stared down at the sleeping fairy, feeling fond and protective and happy. "Yeah," he said, softly.

"Well, it was a joy meeting all of you," Lucifer said, glancing at Quentin with warm eyes. "Especially Quentin." He looked up and for a second stared at Eliot and Margo with a serious expression on his face. "Please, keep taking care of him the way you do."

Eliot curled his fingers around Quentin's sleeping form, just a little, protectively. He nodded without missing a beat.

"Hopefully, we'll see each other again," Margo said, pressing up against Eliot's side and peering down at Quentin fondly, lovingly.

Lucifer smiled. "It is a big city," he said, "but you never know."


End file.
